


战士斜向喷水之后会发生什么

by Sogaka



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogaka/pseuds/Sogaka
Summary: 暴躁老流氓龙骑（26）×憨憨小处男战士（18）下药&产乳&强制性行为&少量暴力行为（扇巴掌）&语言羞辱无种族描写还有对没戏份的副cp学者黑骑斜向喷水和分摊裂流均由固定队开荒真实事件改编《报死刑名》也是真的好不容易过了3s庆祝一下就叫战士点菜了感谢白嫖人战士的献身
Kudos: 22





	战士斜向喷水之后会发生什么

柔涅斯海渊——  
八位冒险者凑在一起的时间不多，所幸他们不是很追求进度，抽空能打一打零式迷宫就足够了。  
现在正在开荒三层，他们的进度快要到最后阶段了。  
再开一把，说不定他们在吃晚饭前就顺利通关了。  
最开始的直线喷水击退，每个人都熟悉得不得了，这也不是什么事故点，大家站好位都开始早早策划击退后的逃跑路线……  
结果并没有被击退到台子边缘。  
“诶？！”诗人懵了。  
七个人惊恐地看向身后负责直线喷水的战士，后者正一脸人畜无害地侧着身子跑向西边，他本人还没有意识到任何不妥。  
“操，他歪了。”学者的声音在机制炸团前三秒响起，“是斜向喷水。”

“对不起对不起！我本来想着早点跑怕跑慢了……”  
重新开始，战士站在开始的场地上慌忙鞠着躬道歉，憨憨挠头傻笑的样子落在龙骑眼里，搞得龙骑口是心非地说着没关系却有一丝丝的不爽。  
战士每次犯错都是这样打哈哈的态度。  
再来一局，一路打得还算顺利……结果战士在第三次死刑前失误死了。那后面的死刑总归有一个人要和黑骑分着吃，龙骑自告奋勇表示肯定是他了，就站到了战士该去的位置。  
哪知道还没到位0.5秒，白魔复活了战士。  
……  
战士顶着黑头“啊啊啊快走开”地尖叫着朝龙骑冲过来，龙骑登时整个人都傻了，朝着西北面就跑，哪成想战士也冲着他就来了——人们总结的规律说得好，当迎面走来一个人，错身的结果还是会撞到一起。  
这句话用在现在来说也是十分适用。  
龙骑躺在地板上仰望上空，心情复杂难以言表。

战士当晚和龙骑单独道了歉，说什么也要请龙骑吃个饭，但那天正好是龙骑和友人约在黄金港逛一逛乐座街的日子……战士是个认死理的人，偏要一条道走到黑，不管龙骑如何推脱也没有甩掉他。  
两个人坐在小餐馆里，龙骑一脸苦闷地灌冻雾鸡尾酒，对面战士正狼吞虎咽地吃着，还抬头天真地问龙骑怎么光喝不吃。  
一起攻略迷宫也有段日子了，龙骑还是头一次仔细打量起战士。不丑、还打理得挺干净，能抡起战斧的小屁孩身板看上去比他还结实强劲，除了人傻之外似乎也没什么别的毛病。  
但是一看到战士，龙骑就会控制不住地脑内重播他被迫分摊到裂流的画面。  
放在平日，长成这样的家伙会成为龙骑猎艳的备选项，不过现在……他还是更倾向于去逛乐座街，然后再去学者那边一块找点法子整整战士。  
花酒想喝，闷气也想撒。

“裂流好吃吗？”  
刚进学者家门，龙骑就被这么问候了一句。  
他没好气道：“下次你吃一回试试。”  
学者笑了：“我还没少吃过吗？想想之前的煞尾、芥末炸弹、刀光剑舞……”  
“好了你不要再说了。”他简直害怕学者当场给他表演一段《报死刑名》。  
“你要是实在气不过就想点办法整整他咯。”  
龙骑一个脑崩弹在学者额头上：“我要是不想整他那我来找你干嘛？”

龙骑和学者凑一起完全可以用蛇鼠一窝来形容，两人火速商量出了整治战士的办法。  
战士不到二十的年纪，那模样一看就知道没开过荤，好办。下点药，再制造个巧合让人撞见他药劲儿上来之后的窘迫样子损一顿不就成了？  
这是学者出的主意，他还添油加醋煽动了龙骑一番，诸如“让输出吃死刑的坦克都欠治”、“我能体会到你的辛酸”之类的话，句句直暴在龙骑心坎上，听得龙骑是怒从心中起恶向胆边生，一拍腿就把这事儿定下来了。  
学者一副有情有义的样子也拍大腿：“下药的事你不用管了，明天活动我发爆发药的时候给他的掉包。”  
……  
但凡多吃点补智力的东西谁也不会答应下来这种馊主意。  
正常的脑子都会觉得这种馊主意就他妈离谱。  
但也不能怪龙骑，要怪就得怪学者的话术本事实在是高超。  
“那咱俩谁去抓现行？”  
“谁跟他有仇谁去呀。”

依旧是熟悉的柔涅斯海渊，开打前学者偷摸冲龙骑竖了拇指，一切准备妥当，就等战士喝下那瓶“爆发药”了。  
倒计时结束，战斗打响，龙骑的目光一直在瞟着战士，直到他咕咚咕咚喝干净一整瓶药开始锯爆才离开，专心打起自己的循环。  
起初是没有什么事，但随着时间推移，战士喘气的频率越来越快了，不同于战斗时紧张或兴奋而导致的呼吸急促，白净的脸颊也变得发红。他时不时在攻击间隔搓一下自己的胸口，相当难受的样子，戎甲围裙的那一小块遮胸布料都快被他揉皱了。  
龙骑在心里简直乐开了花。  
这办事效率、这起效速度！学者真不愧是他的好兄弟。  
接下来顺理成章的，状态不好犯错就会成为必然，战士在水之觉醒连续跑位的时候被冲下台子了。他们灭团重来，其中也有一部分学者故意划水不做减伤处理的原因，战士又在重新开始的场地上道歉，左手抓着右胸，攥着重斧的右手似乎是在抖。  
“状态不好吗？是哪里不舒服？”学者关切道。  
“呃……是有点……”  
“不舒服的话不要勉强，不行今天就先这样。”龙骑发誓他们绝对没有拉诗人下水，诗人老好人的脾气肯定会这么说的，“好好休息，反正咱们也不追求进度，等你身体好了再打也不迟。”  
诗人果真伶牙俐齿，一通下来把战士打哑了嘴，后者点头除了小声重复“好”之外什么也不会说了。  
就地解散，战士连传送走的时候都是魂不守舍的。龙骑自然悄声跟上，他知道战士最近一段时间都住在水晶都的旅馆里，为了便于去各地采棉花。

战士几乎是捂着胸低头跑回房间的。  
战斗开始后他就觉得身体不对劲，却又说不上来是哪里，一股汹涌的热意来回乱窜，直到它们分头流窜到胸口和下体。战士慌了，跑巨漩涡的时候都是小步子挪着跑的，生怕动作幅度大了被队友发现他裤裆支起来的小帐篷。  
紧跟着就是胸口酸胀，他以为揉几下就会好，结果非但没有得到一丝缓解，反而更难受了。乳头硬邦邦的立起来，胸前那片薄薄的布料都被顶得凸起，他涨红脸很是难堪，失神间跑慢了，被利维亚桑一口水直接喷飞了出去。  
挡着胸口的手臂处传来一阵湿意，战士匆忙钻进屋里，他本来就不怎么聪明，这种情况更是直接让他的思维停滞住了。慌张、害怕，他咬着下唇挪开手，跃入视野的是遮胸布上被濡湿的两小团深色，以及鼻间闻到的淡淡奶味，刺激着他的神经。  
天杀的，他一个大男人怎么会流奶水？  
战士的胸部看上去好像大了一个罩杯，被布条勒得轮廓分明、又痛又胀。他双手颤抖着揭开上衣侧边的暗扣，两颗乳头肿得不像话，周遭湿黏的奶液接触到空气，凉嗖嗖的糟糕感觉让他忍不住倒吸一口气。  
左边的乳孔里又有一点汁水渗出来，实在是太难受了，他鬼使神差地捏着小肉粒捻了一圈。不捻兴许还好，这一捻捻出了一小股奶流，噗嗤一下子喷了出去，整片胸肉顿时奇痒无比、连带着脑仁都在痒似的，战士失控地尖叫出声，脚底一软直接跌到地上。  
他从来不知道自己还能发出如此令人脸红耳热的声音，吓得捂住嘴，一手奶味熏得他发懵，自打喷奶后左胸就再也控制不住、一发不可收拾地往外淌出乳汁，沿着下乳的弯度一路蜿蜒至裤头外缘。  
他的眼尾发红、仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，不知所措地坐在地上，呆愣楞的跟中了石化眼似的。  
整个世界都凝固住了。  
直到他听见急促的推门声，后知后觉到有人闯入自己的住处时，对方已经快步到了他身边。

龙骑的记忆中学者只是说单纯请战士吃点儿春药的。  
但眼前的画面……跟他想象中吃完药的场景完全不一样啊……  
战士出奶了，那对肿出明显弧度的奶子配上战士茫然的目光堪称下流至极，饶是阅人无数、意志坚如磐石的龙骑也咽了咽口水，下半身起了反应。  
煮熟的鸭子送到嘴边没有不吃的道理，龙骑的身体先于脑袋做出了动作，他推门而入，走到战士身边前都在飞快地动脑想着什么样的借口才会让“他的出现”变得合理。  
于是他尴尬地清了清嗓子。  
战士被吓得抖了一下，慌忙把上衣扣子扣了回去，手臂挡住胸口抬起头。  
诶？龙骑？  
“你不是不舒服吗？我来看看你怎么了。”龙骑先开口了，“怎么还哭上了？”  
“没事没事，我歇几天就好了。”  
“你手挡什么呢，是那边不舒服吗？挪开我帮你看看。”  
“诶？！不……”  
战士话还没说完，龙骑便一步上前压坐到他身上，一手抓住他的双手手腕按在地上。那块好不容易晾干一点的遮胸布又被流出的乳汁洇湿了，勒在战士胸口上颇有几分欲盖弥彰的意味。他裸露在外的肚子上还有一道半湿的奶痕，龙骑向上撩开散发奶味的布条，看看往外直冒汁的双乳，再看看战士僵住傻掉的表情，流氓地吹了声口哨。  
他压着战士的大腿坐着，战士勃起的性器正隔着两人的裤子直挺挺贴着他的裆部，他拉起那双被他锁住的手去揉了一把，战士的脸登时以肉眼可见的速度涨红了，咬牙切齿叫龙骑滚。  
战士开始挣扎，抡斧头的人力气终归不能小觑，即便是被下了药，龙骑还是险些被掀飞出去。但抡枪的这位也不是吃素的，使出了更大的劲儿去制服对方的同时还用了点小手段。他趁战士注意力全在和他拼手劲的时候，迅速俯身凑到了战士的胸前，叼住那憋得紫红、一点点渗着奶的右乳，狠狠嘬了一口。  
带着战士体温的奶水灌了龙骑半嘴，险些把龙骑呛着。  
和自己较劲的战士瞬间软了腰向后倒去，骂着脏话的嘴里哀嚎出撩人心神的呻吟。他的眼泪哗地从眼眶里涌出来了，左边的乳头也哆哆嗦嗦地流出几小股，濡湿了两人的衣服，像个小喷泉似的。  
他的手腕被龙骑压在头顶，对方含着大半口奶低头和他接吻，他抗拒地左右扭头躲闪，结果被人扇了一巴掌，掰开嘴被迫接受对方哺过来的自己喷出的奶。  
嘴巴里充斥着奶味，战士恶心得想吐，就算那些是他自己的东西他也觉得反胃。他咽不下去，全都从嘴角流出去了，龙骑喂完仍不肯罢休，舌头又在他的口腔里打转，他拧着力气把牙齿用力撞到对方的唇上，龙骑吃痛地嘶了一口，总算是抬起了头。  
他喘着粗气，红肿的眼睛瞪向龙骑。  
龙骑指肚揩了一下嘴上被磕出的血，笑出了声：“现在开始听话点还来得及。”  
他是出于心底还留着的一丝善意，才提醒战士。往常这种把他撞破嘴的兔崽子都会被他二话不说操翻到两天下不来床，但战士还是不同的，总归是同甘苦共患难了那么长时间的队友，而且还是小处男，处男开苞的过程……不出意外的话对他们两人来说都会不怎么美好。  
战士啐了一口混着残余奶汁的唾沫，骂骂咧咧说他在做梦、想得美。  
这显然是把龙骑的话当成了耳旁风，那就怪不得龙骑了。

首先要解决的问题就是战士的多动症。  
龙骑抽了战士系在裤子上的腰带，三下五除二绕着他的手腕拧出八字麻花打上四大个死结，作案手法娴熟到令人发指。战士双手被这么一绑到身后，彻底没了和龙骑叫板的资本，但嘴上还是不饶人，一口一个“死变态”、“强奸犯”叫得欢。  
“你叫越大声越好，”龙骑拍拍战士脑袋，手指顺着他的脸蛋慢悠悠滑到胸前，“反正门没锁，喊来人让大家都看看你喷奶的样子。”  
说着扭起奶子，劲道十足。  
战士的脸色唰地变得很难看，嘴里没了动静，弓起身子狼狈地从两颗梆硬的乳头里喷出好多汁水，喷得他自己满身都是。龙骑没有松手的意思，最先遭不住投降的还是战士，他晃着肩膀一头栽进龙骑怀里，咬着对方的衣领闷声哭号求对方停下。  
这么能喷，你是不是偷摸开了泰然自若，还暴击了？他听见龙骑这么说道，霎时间紧绷的神经断弦了。  
痒、酸、疼、爽，难以言喻的快感噼里啪啦在胸口爆开，酥到骨髓里，战士仰起头叫得凄惨，头晕目眩中眼前滋啦翻飞起密密麻麻的小雪花。全身都在剧烈地颤抖，他被龙骑堵住闭合不上的嘴巴，对方扣着他的后脑勺，把那些下作淫荡的声音埋在彼此唇齿间、偶有泄出几声。  
战士活了十八年的人生中头一回靠来自其他部位的刺激高潮了，憋都憋不住地射了自己满裤子精。还有流出的奶水浇在裆上，不知道的还以为战士尿裤子了。  
好像折腾坏了。  
龙骑抱住怀里抽噎不止的战士，要不是他还在搂着战士的腰，战士早就咣当摔回地上了。  
但是防护职业都比较禁得起折腾才对，他不用太担心。龙骑转念一想。  
战士喘得急促，简直让人担心他下一秒就要背过气去，龙骑帮他顺气，但是稍微碰到一点乳肉又会惹来战士乱颤着流出更多奶。  
强制高潮之后战士傻得立竿见影、呆得更上一层楼，乖乖地瘫在比他高出一头的龙骑怀里也不瞎挣了，被治得服服帖帖。  
那接下来就要乘胜追击，第二步、给小处男开苞。  
龙骑扒了战士的裤子，身强体健的人就连屁股蛋的手感也是相当好的，软中透紧。那地方常年见不到阳光，裤腰一圈分界线下白白嫩嫩的，线上则是晒出小麦色的肌肤……如今布满了斑驳的白痕，湿了又干、干了又湿。  
他良心发现，翻过战士身后把脱在一边的裤子垫到了战士上半身下，免得胸直接贴到冰凉的瓷砖地上，再激到哭号。  
他压到战士背上，扶着战士的腰哄着对方撅起屁股、分开双腿。  
小孩子的意识一时半会儿清醒不过来了，龙骑说什么就照做什么，他又被揉了几下胸，哆嗦着打湿了龙骑的整只手掌。  
龙骑就着一手黏腻的汁水去扩张他的后穴，惊讶地发现穴口已经渗出了一点肠液。  
操了，学者下的是他妈什么猛药？

龙骑进去的时候战士只能一抖一抖地呜咽，嗓音都有点发哑了。  
扩张期间龙骑就在变着花儿地折磨他，从脖根舔咬到肩膀、吮出好几个红痕。战士浑浑噩噩中依旧能清晰地感受到来自龙骑的每一分刺激，他一度错以为自己被当成了根肉骨头，龙骑才会抱着他这么啃这么咬。  
就在他快被逼上又一个顶峰时，那三根搅出水声的手指却退了出去，他顿感下半身空落落的，急切晃了两下屁股。突然口子被抵住、有个更粗更硬的东西捅进来了。  
战士爽到眼珠都在上翻，对方更是恶劣地凑到他耳边轻声道：“舒服吗？这下我开了龙剑。”  
他哭叫着不要地喷出精水，喷到小腹和胸口，身下的衣物脏出两大滩奶渍，布料吸水饱和的地方甚至蓄出了小水坑，就连穴里也被挤出了几滴体液顺着会阴在滴答。  
汁水乱溅，战士全身能流出水的地方都在不遗余力地流着各式各样的水。  
出精后的性器仍硬着一口一口吐出清液，没有半分软掉的势头。小腹酸得他发慌，想揉也揉不到，他徒劳攥紧手指、指甲都陷进手心里。龙骑还没给他松绑，战士却在甬长的高潮期里说不出一个有意义的词语，除了啊啊呻吟外什么都不会了。  
百十来下抽插，龙骑抵着战士前列腺附近抽搐不止的肠肉射出东西。战士嗓子哑到叫也叫不出，胸口起起伏伏喘着粗气，他没有存货再陪龙骑射一轮，愣是强行初体验了一回什么是干性高潮。  
他下意识开出了战栗，没有魔物的攻击自然是治疗溢出，但好在这一小口回复在他临被踹下情欲的悬崖前拉了他一把，勉强让他撑过足以让人深陷其中的热浪，还不至于彻底沦为龙骑的玩物。  
龙骑终于肯给他解开手上的束缚。  
手腕都被勒得皮下渗血了，长时间维持一个姿势的下场就是在自由后仍然保持住了相同的姿势。龙骑把战士面对面抱到怀里，迅速充血的麻意在两条胳膊里上蹿下跳，战士僵硬地伸出双手也回抱住了龙骑。  
战士的身体尚在战栗，被龙骑操开的小嘴缩都缩不上，白浊一股脑往外淌。胸口的难受劲儿就没消停过，火烧火燎中夹杂着蚀骨的痒。奶水堵在孔里流不出来，似乎是因为他之前开的技能造成了什么奇怪影响。  
他也闹不明白，乳肉胀痛，他伸手揉了两下也揉不出东西，又慌了。他埋在龙骑怀里头也不敢抬，生怕被人按住续个二轮。  
但再怎么说揉胸的动作也忒明显了。  
“涨奶？”  
龙骑凑到战士胸前时战士撇过了头不看……却忍不住偷瞄。对方的手法跟自己完全不同，捏起小肉粒拉扯时战士还是哼出了声，十指掐着龙骑的肩膀掐出了道道红痕。  
“停……唔、停下……！”  
他哑着嗓子几乎是在用气声求饶。  
积蓄不得发泄的快感混在奶水里喷薄而出，龙骑还是动作慢了一步，被喷了一脸。  
啧，都是战士的奶味。  
有点和副本里贪刀贪入迷吃了aoe类似的感觉，但是aoe绝对不会像战士的奶一样甜、让人欲罢不能。  
战士又跟刚从牛奶浴里捞出来似的，浑身上下乱七八糟的样子看得龙骑上头、血气翻涌，胯下的阴茎又充血半硬了。  
他根本不给战士片刻缓和的时间，一把把人拽起来拖到窗台边、压着战士狠操起第二轮。

第三步、也是最后一步，把战士彻底日到任他摆布。  
奶白的乳汁顺着窗台墙壁在流，战士被撞得向前倾的时候奶还会溅到窗外的花草上，龙骑就会扯着战士乳头挖苦战士这种时候还不忘了喂奶。  
战士则会崩溃地抖如筛糠、绞紧肉穴哭喊。  
再后来他们挪到床上，药效过去战士流不出奶了，龙骑便抓着尚未消肿的奶子去吸、去咬，还不忘笑着问战士怎么不出水了，他还渴着没喝够。  
战士被操丢了魂，龙骑叫他喊哥哥他就喊，哄他喊老公他也喊，听话得不得了。  
最终龙骑抱着被干到昏睡过去的战士交出了第二泡公粮。  
他爽够了，脑袋里空白了半晌。回过味后看着怀里被折腾得惨不忍睹的战士，才算是萌生出一丝羞愧心。  
……  
其实仔细想想，开荒时候什么状况都会出现，他……倒也不至于因为一个团灭一个死刑就把人给睡了，还给睡成这副模样。  
龙骑人品再差也不能对自己的队友拔屌无情。  
他蹭了战士两下，跳下床打水给战士清理，再顺道把一屋子狼藉给收拾干净。

学者临进卧室前清点药剂才发觉到不对。  
“哎呀。”  
他一拍手，那玩意儿本来是给自家黑骑预备的，但是怕瓶身标签不同被黑骑发现，就混在一堆普通媚药里了。早上他起晚了，黑骑又在屋里乱晃，他怕被对方察觉于是随手抓了一瓶塞兜里。  
天知道那么巧就是唯一的一瓶催乳剂。  
学者还挺心痛，毕竟是他刚研制出来的东西，头一回试用就拱手送人，他再做一瓶又得耽误上几天才能试试有多爽。  
罢了罢了，他从柜子里拿出些别的瓶瓶罐罐，等下给黑骑用用看这些好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 开战栗会涨奶是我瞎胡扯的，不要较真


End file.
